


“I didn’t ask you if you were ok, I know you’re not."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Black Reader, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity, Racism, True Love, WOC Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  "Juice X Black Reader are cuddling and having a conversation about their blackness and how Juice can be more confident with himself. 🌸Something cute and Fluffy🌸"





	“I didn’t ask you if you were ok, I know you’re not."

**Author's Note:**

> ***I didn’t make allusions to actual appearance in terms of specific skin tones as light skin or dark skin or hair texture or anything like that because I didn’t want to exclude anyone. I wanted anyone that is a black woman to be able to put herself into it and feel like she’s included. It is, however, obvious that the reader is black and they go back and forth about how beautiful that is, regardless of what others may think.***

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Juice looked up at the sound of your voice, locking eyes with yours. He saw the concern in your eyes as you looked down at him. Not wanting to project his worries onto you, he shrugged and settled his head back down onto your chest. 

“I'm fine.”

Juice didn’t miss the sound of your huff. He was prepared to ignore it but your hand gently grasping his chin and pulling his face back up to look at you again didn’t allow him.

“I didn’t ask you if you were ok, I know you’re not. I asked you what was wrong.”

Juice laughed softly and stayed looking at you, resting his chin on your breast. 

You had an idea what it was, but you wanted Juice to tell you. You wanted him to learn how to open up and voice his feelings. You wanted him to figure out that it was ok to ask for help and know that no matter what the problem was, you would always be there to help him along the way. Most times you were in the dark, not really knowing what the problem was. This time was different. This time you knew exactly what the problem was and you needed him to open up. 

“It’s just all this shit about my dad...”

You knitted your eyebrows, looking down at him.

“You know how many people go their whole lives wishing they knew who their father was Juice? You know how far people go to get answers to that?”

Juice sat up softly, looking down at you. 

“Yeah, but most people won't have their entire life disrupted and lose the rest of their family over it.” 

Sitting up as well, you looked over at Juice with a serious expression. 

“Lemme ask you something. And be honest. Do you think that they would look at you differently because your dad was black? Do you think that they would stop loving you?”

Juice stayed quiet, so you continued. 

“Do you think they would completely disregard all of the memories that they’ve made with you. All of the times you’ve been there for them and taken care of them and been a brother to them. Do you think they would make the choice to throw you and your love away just because they found out that you were half black? Because if its a yes to those questions, then they aren’t people that you need in your life anyways. If they’re willing to trade you and all the good that comes with you just because you aren’t the color that men in the 60′s wanted you to be, then they don’t deserve you. Period.” 

Juice’s expression softened as he looked at you and took in your words. 

“Let's flip it. What if there were people that decided they didn’t want to know me or love me because I was black? How would that make you feel if I sat here sulking and wishing that I was someone else? Should I feel bad about that? Should I try to change parts of myself? Or should I stick to people that were going to love me because of who I was as a person?”

Juice kept his eyes down, seeing what you were saying.

“I don’t think they would if I came clean. It’s an old law anyways. But still,” 

“But still nothing. Tell them the truth. You keep saying that you have to ‘come clean’. You don’t have to ‘come clean’ about anything. You come clean about mistakes you’ve made or wrongs you’ve done. You don't ever have to apologize for being black Juice, and you better not.” 

Leaning back to lay the way you have been before, you patted the tops of your breasts for him to lay back down as well. He did with a sigh and cuddled into you, his shoulders relaxed, the tension that had been there before gone. You placed your hand on the back of his head and smoothed it over his hair. 

“You’re a beautiful person Juice. Your blackness is a part of that. You’re not a good man, with the exception of being black. You’re just a good man that is black. Your race doesn’t have anything to do with the quality of person that you are. If they can’t see that then they never deserved to have you from the beginning.”

Juice nodded against your chest, a feeling of confidence coming over him at your words. He hadn’t ever seen it in the way that you had presented it. The truth was though, there wasn’t anything he could do to change who he was or who his father was, and he shouldn’t be made to feel that he needed to. The club was his family, his brothers. He loved them and they loved him. There shouldn’t be a problem with his father, especially since he hadn’t even known. Either way, even if they did have a problem and he didn’t have the club anymore, he would still have you. The woman that loved and cherished every part of him, even the parts he was still getting used to and trying to love himself. With the first true smile in days, he looked up at you.

“Thank you.”


End file.
